A New Life
by Silver Moon 1993
Summary: Harry ran away from dursley at age 10 , he somehow ended at the burrow, meets ginny, follow him and his 3 friends through 4th to 6th year. Harry and Ginny Soul bonded pairing HP/GW, RW/HG, MM/AD
1. Prologue

**A/N~ I do not own characters**

Prologue

Harry Potter is 10 years old a few weeks before his birthday Harry ran away because the Dursleys abused him physically. After a very hard beating that morning Harry wishes with all his might to leave the Dursleys and the next thing he knew he was at the end of a very long driveway.

Join Harry, Ron and Hermione during their years before the mission at Hogwarts. There is a secret that no body knew not even by Harry's Mother and his father's friends

* * *

**A/N Read and Review I starts off before 1****st**** year then skips 2 and 3 and starts again in year 4**


	2. taking care of the one in pain

**A/N I do not own the Characters pairing HP/GW, RW/HG. Ginny and Harry have a soul bond and it doesn't show until he is 14 and she is 13. It takes place when Harry is 10 turning 11. Will go back and Forth between normal, Harry and Ginny point of views.**

* * *

~Chapter 1~

~taking Care of the one in pain~

Ginny's POV

I walked out of the house because mummy was yelling at my twin brothers again I sighed, _When are they going to stop making mum pissed at them. _

"YOU GUYS ARE IN FOR IT. IF I'VE TOLD YOU ONCE I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES DON'T TEASE YOU BROTHER WITH SPIDERS YOU KNOW HOW FRIGHTENED RON IS OF THEM AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU…"

I was walking by the pond in the front yard and there I saw this boy about Ron's age running up the drive way. He had messy Jet Black Hair, green eyes, glasses and in cloths that are too big for him. He looked worn and unadorned. He was also very filthy like he had been running in ankle deep mud. I whistled at him, he turned looking startled and as I approached he back away like he was frighten I was going to hit him. I beckoned him to me and said "Come with me for a few minutes so mom calms down she's yelling at my twin brothers right now Whats your name?"

He looked at me and said "Harry I'm 10 how old are you?" I smiled he had kind eyes "I'm Ginny and I'm 9 ok I think my mom is calmed down a bit. Are you lost? Where are you from?" He looked nervous "I'm from London and yes I'm lost but I don't want to go back to privet Drive they hate me because I'm a freak." he started getting tears in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and said "Harry, I think what you really are a wizard not a freak, I'm a witch too. What you did was accidental magic I do it. My brother Ron, he's your age can do it. My brothers Fred and George are twins and they did it. My Brother Percy is a prat but he use to do it as did Bill and Charlie. So your not alone you are part of the Wizarding world Harry, Aren't your Parents?"

Harry shrugged and said "I don't know they died when I was a year old in a car crash but I don't remember a car. All I remember is a man yelling at someone to take me and go, high pitch laughter, a scream, a blinding green flash and a burning pain in my forehead. I starting to think my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon lied to me about how my parents died I wish I knew" I nearly had cried when I heard his story He hugged me tight and said "Its alright can we go inside Gin" I nodded, Then stood up but I fell into the pond which is really deep.

I heard a clouded splash and then someone grab hold of my hand pulling me to the surface. Suddenly I felt soft ground and heard someone panting say "Ginny, Ginny can you open your eyes" I did and Harry was sitting there soaking wet I said my voice sounding feeble "Thank you Harry Thank you if you didn't save…" Then I saw a scar on his forehead that looked like lightning and realized that my savoir was none other Harry Potter the boy who saved us from you know who but I vowed not to go silent and stop talking to him just because he is the boy who lived. He said "Come on let me help you up Gin." He stood and offered me his hand. I took it and said "Thank You" we were halfway to the house when the door opened and my mother ran towards us. She pulled me in to a bone crushing hug but I gestured to Harry "Mum Harry is the one who saved me" she turned to him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug saying thank you over and over again.

Then I heard him cried out "OUCH" Mum said to him worried "Whats the matter, Dear?" He gulped and said in a scared voice "Nothing I'm fine" Mum shook her head "Don't be silly dear, Whats sore?" Harry said in a shaking voice "my back ma'm" Mum said "call me Mrs. Weasley and come inside I know how heal things" Harry took a step and he cried out again and fainted "Oh Dear Ginny go open your door for me" Then she picked up Harry and said "This boy is lighter then a sack of Potatoes" we ran to my room. I opened the door and she placed him on his stomach and said "Accio dittiny" She caught it.

Then she looked at his back and saw a few stains on his back getting Darker and Darker I paled and said in a frighten voice "Mummy is that blood?"She frowned and lifted up his shirt. I saw large welts and many were bleeding. I was angry as was Mum she was muttering about child abuse and I wanted to hunt down his aunt and Uncle for hurting the boy who lived. Mum said in a harsh voice "Go call your father while I heal Harry" I stood my ground and said "I am not leaving Harry Potter's side Mummy get Percy to call dad" My mum nodded and went to the door and yelled "PERCY" he came down "yes Mum"

"Call your Father tell him to come home now say it is an emergency then when he arrives tell him to come into Ginny's room" The Prat nodded and said while I was holding Harry's Hand "Alright" Mum came back in and started to apply the dittiny to Harry's Back. Out of the blue she asked "Is he really Harry Potter dear?" I nodded and said "He told me he ran away from the muggles he was living with because they hate him and call him a freak. I told him about us and said he isn't alone. Then he said that those muggles told him his parents died in a car crash but he thinks they are lying because he doesn't remember being in a car. All he can remember is a man yelling at someone to take him and run, a high cold laugh, a scream, a flash of green light and a burning pain in his forehead" I started tearing up again.

Mum hugged me with one arm and said "Accio bottle of Phoenix tears" She grabbed hold of it when it zoomed in. She pulled out the cork and put in on the better welts. Just then came a knock on my door without looking up from Harry. I said "Come in daddy" He opened the door and saw mum working over Harry. He said "Molly, what's going on?" She said in a shaken whisper trying to control her anger "You know who this boy is Arthur" Dad shook his head. Mom Continued "It is Harry Potter. He ran away from those horrid Muggles Dumbledore left him with. You should have seen his back they beat him he had many welts. He just saved Ginny from Drowning before he passed out He is a sweet boy I want to become his guardian I don't want him to go Back to those horrid people."

Then she told Daddy what I just told her and when she was finished he was mad. Mum said "Now can you go get a pair of Ronald's Pjs and I will keep him in here till he is fully healed and Ginny won't leave his side" Daddy nodded left for a few minutes and came back with a pair of Ron's blue pjs. Mum told me and dad to wait outside. Ron came down and asked "Whats going on?"Dad said in a strained voice "Tell your brothers there is a meeting in 1 hour Ginny is staying up here" Ron nodded and left. Mum came out and said "Ginny you may go back in now and then I am sending Dumbledore a howler he deserves it then we can have the meeting." As soon as she finished speaking I ran into my room and pulled my desk chair to the side of my bed.

I realized Harry was still on his stomach. I heaved and rolled him on to his side. Then I took his glasses off but I realized they were broken and called for dad. He came in and I asked him "Can you fix these for him?" Dad nodded and took them. He tapped them saying "_Occulus Reparo" _He handed them back to me and I placed them on my Bedside table. Dad smiled and said "You would be a great healer when your finished school if that's what you want to do" I smiled and hugged him. Then sat down taking Harry's Hand.

* * *

**A/N Next is when Dumbledore gets the howler and the staffs reaction**

**R&R please**


	3. Dumbledore gets a howler

****

A/N I do not own the Characters

* * *

~Chapter 2~

~Dumbledore gets the howler~

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at the staff table with Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Pomfrey and Sprout when the morning mail came. He got a letter and realized it was a howler. He was Curious who sent it to him so he opened it then Mrs. Weasleys voice roared through the great hall and the other teachers froze in shock:

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE,

GUESS WHO SHOWED UP AT THE BURROW THIS MORNING. HARRY JAMES POTTER

Snape choked on the tea he was drinking at that name so Madame Pomfrey pounded on his back.

HE RAN AWAY FROM THOSE HORRID MONSTERS YOU LEFT HIM WITH. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF. HE SAVE MY DAUGHTER'S LIFE THEN FAINTED INTO MY ARMS. YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HIS BACK. HE HAD WELTS THE SIZE OF QUAFFLES AND SOME OF THEM WERE BLEEDING ALBUS BLEEDING.

Snape and McGonagall glared at Dumbledore

I AM NOT SORRY TO SAY HE WILL NOT LIVE WITH THOSE JACKARSES. I WANT GAURDIANSHIP OVER THE POOR BOY. SO JUST SEND ME HIS KEY. OH AND IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT HIS BACK LOOKED LIKE ERROL HAS THE VIAL. YOU ARE SO LUCKY I CAN'T SEND YOU A HEX YOU GREAT BAFFOON.

MOLLY

Minerva glared at Dumbledore she had been giving him the silent treatment and been making him sleep on the couch for 10 years now she had to say something "THIS IS YOUR FAULT ALBUS IF WE JUST BROUGHT OUR GRANDSON TO LIVE WITH US THIS WOULDN'T BE HAPPENING." Snape said in a awkward voice "Wait a second grandson? You mean Harry James Potter is your grandson" Minerva sighed "Yes Severus he is James Potter was our son. To keep him hidden we gave him Dumbledore's mother's maiden name which was Potter" Just then another letter came this time it was in a little girl's hand writing it read:

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

My name is Ginevra Weasley I am Molly's daughter. I have something to add to the howler Mum sent you. Harry was lied to about how his parents die. Those jerks no that's tOo kind those bitches (excuse me for the language) said his parents died in a car accident he doesn't believe them anymore but he does remember certain things from that day they were killed here it goes. He remembers a man who I think was Mr. Potter telling someone else who I believe was Mrs. Potter to take him and run, he remembers a high cold laugh who I know has know has to be You- V-Voldemort, a scream that was probably his mother, a flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead that was probably from the curse.

Please let Harry live with us we have become friends

Ginny Weasley

Age 9

P.S Will start Hogwarts in Harry and Ron's Second year

Minerva said in a finale tone "It's up to you but I am not letting Harry got back to the Dursleys he either stays with the Weasleys or comes and lives with us" Dumbledore said "He will stay with the Weasleys I am not ready for him to know we are his grandparents" Minerva sighs and leans on to Dumbledore's shoulder and cries. Dumbledore comforts her and then pulls out the key places it in a envelope with a letter

Dear Molly,

You will not be his guardian but he can live with you for the rest of his life. I had seen the memory and is appalled as is Minnie by the way he was treated. I do not believe they did that to their son I will go over there and obliterate their memories of Harry and inform Arabella do not expect Harry to visit her for he is no longer at the Dursleys.

Sincerely;

Professor Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry

He sent the letter to Molly and told Minerva he will be back soon and Apperated to #4 Privet Drive knocked on the door. Petunia opened it and gasped letting the headmaster in. He obliterated their memories of Harry and walked to Arabella and said "Arabella, Harry is no longer at the Dursleys he is now living with the Weasleys" she said "Thank Merlin I was going nuts when he ran away but I had no way of contacting you." He smiled and said "that's fine my dear Arabella I have to go goodbye" she said "Bye".

* * *

**A/N Surprise! Albus and Minnie are Harry's Long lost Grandparents. Harry is now and forever living with the Weasley Family. But little does Ginny and Harry know they are soul bonded from the moment he saved her but they won't realize it til 4****th**** year **


	4. The meeting and Harry wakes up

**A/N I don't own anything**

* * *

~Chapter 3~

~The Meeting and Harry wakes up~

Mrs. Weasley walked in to the Kitchen and Percy asked "Mum why isn't Ginny with us?" She sighed "she is sitting beside her bed watching over a boy that was abused by his aunt and Uncle. The Boy is Harry Potter" Their was a instant uproar Fred and George said "Let us at them, Let us at them" Percy was pissed and was trying to control his anger but he said "No one deserves that not even the boy who lived" Ron wasn't any better he kept grumbling to himself of what to do to the Dursleys. Mrs. Weasley said sternly "and no one beside me, your father and Ginny is allowed to see him right now" Ron said angrily "Why is she allowed to see him?"

Mr. Weasley said "Don't take that tone with your Mother Ronald, and the reason is he saved her life because she nearly drowned today and she said point blank that she won't leave his side not even for food" The boys nodded. Just then Errol who flew into a window carried a letter. She picked it up and read it. She smiled warmly and said to her family "Harry is allowed to stay here for the rest of his life" At this all the boys cheered "but I can't be his Guardian anyway when he wakes up from his black out and is fully Healed Ron he can share your Room and Now I am going to Ginny tell her the news then get Harry some new clothes with the money in his vault—" just then there was a flash and it was Fawkes with a bag of money with a note from McGonagall:

Molly,

First, I will like to thank you for the howler to Albus now this is some money to get Mr. Potter some new clothes because I doubt he got clothes from those bastards that fit him. Second, Tell Mr. Potter how his parents died. Thirdly your letters will arrive in 5 days time.

Sincerely,

Professor M. McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Mrs. Weasley walked upstairs and knocked on Ginny's Door.

Ginny's POV

I walked to the door and opened it my mother was standing there grinning and she said "Harry can stay with us but I can't be his guardian. How is he?" I said "Still out what else?" Mum smiled at me and said "I will put a charm around the door so just me, dad and you can go in and Harry can when it is time to move him" I nodded and Mum continued "I'll be back in an hour with clothes for Harry he is about Ron's size and Professor McGonagall gave me some of his money changed to muggle money to buy some clothes" I nodded and Yawned.

Mum scolded me "and Get some sleep curl up against Harry if you have too just get some rest" I said "Yes Mummy" and I closed the door. I sat down in the chair which was really comfortable. I folded my arms on my bed by Harry's head, pushed his back he felt a little warm but not enough for a fever. I put my head down on my arms, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Harry's POV 3:00am

It felt like being hit in the head by a fraying Pan. I slowly opened my eyes but couldn't see at all and some sort of flowery scent was close to my face. I felt for a bedside table and picked up my glasses. The bridge felt different though. I brought them close to my eyes and notice they were fixed. I put them on and blinked a little. I was in a room with moving Pictures and it was pink-Ugh- some one said in his head

_I heard that Harry I maybe asleep but I can still hear_

_Ginny what are you doing in my head?_

_I have no Idea but I am not saying a word about this to anyone just not yet_

_Neither am I_

_ok_

I looked by my head and saw a mane of red hair near my face. I touched her on the shoulder and shook her gently. She woke with a start and saw me awake she pulled me in to a hug I gasped. She pulled her arms away and said while blushing "Sorry Harry I forgot you need to heal" I smiled warmly "Its fine anyway lay down beside me you can hurt your neck sleeping like that" she said "Its fine it will just feel awkward anyway you back has some healing stuff on it , you need to stay in bed to heal better" I said "Gin its fine with me if you lay beside me on your bed I'm assuming it is because the wall colour. We can lay back to back so it doesn't feel awkward" she nodded, thinking then said "Alright" she crawled in beside me and we pressed our backs together though I winced a bit I was still in pain. We fell asleep but I started having the same nightmare I always have and Ginny's soothing tired voice sounded in my head

_Harry, Harry calm down that guy is gone and you are living with us no matter what Dumbledore says _

I smiled in my sleep

_Can you tell me how my parents died?_

_Are you sure its very sad?_

_Yes_

_Very Well then Now this is what I was told and basically a summery about what happened 10 years ago. Now there was this wizard that went as bad as you can go and his name was V—Voldemort. Now from what I was told your mother and father were as good as witch and wizard most people ever knew. They went into hiding after you were borne. Then when you were a year old He turned up in Godric's Hallow on Halloween. From what my parents say your Father James died first trying to save your mother Lily and you. Next was your Mother she died then he turned to you and you survived the killing curse the only one who ever survived the killing curse. That is why you're famous, that's why everyone knows your name, that's why you are called the Boy-Who-Lived. I believe the man you hear telling someone take you and run was your Father and the one he was talking to was your Mother. As for the high cold laugh I believe was V-Voldemort. As for the green light that was the killing Curse and burning in your forehead was when it hit you_

_Thanks Gin, night_

_Night_

I don't know what provoked me but I turned around and hugged Ginny then we fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N Read & Reveiw**


	5. 4 years later

**A/N I don't own anything. Now it starts in 4****th**** year.**

* * *

~Chapter 4~

~4 years later~

Normal POV

Its been 4 years since the day Harry Potter came to live with the Weasleys and in those four years he saved the philosopher's stone from Voldemort, Found the Chamber of secrets, killed the great snake, saving Ginny a second time and last help an innocent man from getting his soul sucked out by a dementor. So it has been a busy 3 years at Hogwarts. Right now Ginny and Harry are asleep on the couch in the living room. It was Harry's 14th birthday the day before and they were so busy talking that they didn't realize the others were going to bed. Mrs. Weasley said to go to bed and Harry said we will we just want to finish our conversation but instead they fell asleep on the couch.

Without realizing it Ginny had her head on his Chest and Harry had his head on hers. At 5:00 am Mrs. Weasley came down stairs with Mr. Weasley. They spotted Harry and Ginny on the couch fast asleep. Mrs. Weasley chuckled and followed Mr. Weasley in to the Kitchen. An hour later Ron and Hermione came downstairs and saw their friend and Sister sleeping on the couch. Hermione laughed and Ron chuckled the sound made Harry jerk awake. When he saw his best friends he shook Ginny awake gently. She opened her eyes and Smiled up at him. When she realized she had her head on his chest blushed scarlet so did Harry.

Ron decided to crack the first joke this morning "So what do you two lovebirds have planned today?" Harry glared at his best friends and he and Ginny said at the same time "We are not lovebirds" but they wanted to be forgetting they can hear each others thoughts. Once remembering they can they blushed even redder. So Ginny snapped back "Well you and Hermione love each other I can tell because you always argue about the stupidest things ever so just get together already god" Then Harry said with his thoughts

_I think it is time to tell Dumbledore about this thing_

_I agree you should do it_

_Why Me? _

_Because you're his favourite and I think he is your Grandfather_

_really_

_Yes_

_Alright tell your mum I'll be down in a minute_

_No way I'm coming with you_

_Gin, I want to get changed_

_Oh _giggle_ so do I_

_alright._

Then he looked at Ron "tell your mum we will be down in a sec we just wanted to change I'll be in your room if you need me" with that Harry and Ginny ran upstairs. Harry walked into Ron's room changed then wrote a letter to Dumbledore

Grandpa,

Ginny and I have a problem we were able to hear each others minds before my 1st year and we are wondering why that is. Yes I did figure out we were related. I was wondering if we can have a meeting before we leave for the world cup in 2 days.

Tell Grandma I said Hi

Harry

Harry called Hedwig to him and said this letter goes to Dumbledore and sent her off on her way. Than he walked to Ginny's Room, Knocked on her door and asked if "Ginny, Can I come in for a moment?" She opened the door and pulled him in. She kissed him on the Cheek. Then he saw Hermione in the room and blushed. Ginny said "I told her the problem and she believes we are Soul Bonded meaning we are soul mates and Techniquely Married." Harry smiled slightly and said "Lets just wait to hear from Grandpa" Hermione Blinked and said "Who's that?"

Harry smirked "Dumbledore" Hermione gasp and then Mrs. Weasley called "Harry, Ginny Dumbledore and McGonagall are here and they want to talk to you" Harry and Ginny Jumped up and ran downstairs nearly knocking Ron down the star.

Harry's POV

We ran downstairs almost running in to McGonagall, Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley. I smiled at my Grandfather I turned to Mrs. Weasley "Is there a place we can talk without eavesdroppers" I was looking straight at the Weasley Boys who were looking around whistling. Mrs. Weasley smiled "Of Course you can use Arthur's Study it up on the first landing he put a charm on it so no one can hear him working" I smiled and said Thanks and motioned Dumbledore and McGonagall to follow me and Ginny. We enter Mr. Weasley's study and I motioned for Dumbledore to sit in the Chair behind the desk while me and Ginny took the chairs opposite of him. He conjured up another chair for McGonagall to sit in and the meeting began.

"So Harry you have a question?"

I smiled at my Grandfather "A few but first is are you my Grandfather?"

Dumbledore smiled and said "Yes I am and Minerva is your Grandmother" I was about to ask why he didn't take me in but Grandmother stopped me "Harry I wanted to bring you back to the castle with us but Albus wouldn't allow it saying the blood ward works better on your mother's side plus no body knows about James or that we are married so we had to keep it a secret Not even Severus knows the truth. Now what other questions do you Have?"

I looked at Ginny to explain "Ok look the thing is since Harry was 10 and I was 9 we have been able hear each others thoughts basically when he began his education at Hogwarts I was listening to his lessons and everything." I cut in "Twice in my 1st year Ginny showed up at the school in our dormitories and we had to floo her back home before Mrs. Weasley was up. We were wondering why this is Happening to us?" Dumbledore said "one moment" He got up and opened the landing door calling "Molly, Arthur can you come up here please?" Then he came back to sit down they enter the room and stood either side of Harry and Ginny "What is it Albus?" said Mrs. Weasley.

Dumbledore said "From what Harry and Ginny tell me I believe they are soul bonded meaning their soul mates and basically married. Before Harry's 1st year he saved her life Correct?" Mrs. Weasley nodded and looked a little pale. "They can hear each others thoughts and twice in Harry's 1st year Ginny Appeared in his dormitories at night" Then Dumbledore explained what a soul bond is for Ginny and I. Mrs. Weasley was Happy about the couple also sad because her daughter was now married. Mrs. Weasley gave me a Hug and said "welcome to part of the Family permanently. You will now sleep in Ginny's room. Now all we have to do is tell her brothers"

I paled and shot a frighten look at Ginny who chuckled and said "Harry I promise they won't hurt you because they know if they do they will be at the mercy of my Bat bogie Hex." I laughed and Mr. Weasley smiled after his shock "Yes Harry congrats"

Grandpa said "Me and Minerva have to get back to the school see you in September Harry, Ginny." I got up and Gave Grandma and Grandpa a hugged. They hugged me tightly and I said "See you Grandpa after the cup I'll come to Hogwarts with Ginny" they nodded and Mrs. Weasley gasped "You're his legal Guardians in our world why didn't you take him in when James and Lily died?" Grandma said "He said it was because of blood wards but don't worry I am glad you sent him the howler and I didn't talk to him til he got the howler and made him sleep on the couch for 4 weeks" All of us except for Grandpa smiled and he just looked down to the ground. Oh and Harry dear you and Ginny will have your father's rooms and your friends Mr. Ron Weasley and Miss. Granger can share the rooms with you there is two bedrooms and 2 bathrooms" I nodded

They left and the 4 of us walked downstairs where the boys and Hermione were waiting. I smiled and said "ok guys you owe me and Ginny 5 gallons each and also you owe it to your dad, Mum, and Charlie because Dumbledore is my Grandfather" there was a chorus of "Damn" and they handed all of us money. Then Mrs. Weasley said "Alright, Now Harry and Ginny are soul bonded they were since they met because Harry saved her life. It also means they are Techniquely Married and it makes them legal Adults. Ron you will have a room to yourself again and Harry is moving into Ginny's room" The boys glared at me and Ginny saw this and Drew her wand pointing it at her brothers who then paled and Backed away.

Then Fred and George was laughing at us, Percy Cracked a grin, and Ron said smiling "Welcome to the Family Harry now you're my brother in law" then I said not caring if he blushes "Now it just you and Mione's turn to get together" they blushed and said "We are not Lovebirds" I smiled. Ginny and I said "whatever makes you sleep at night" They blushed the colour of Ron's Hair. Me and Ginny walked upstairs and got my stuff from Ron's room. We walked back to her room and hung up my stuff. Then I sat down at the desk and wrote a letter to Sirius that said:

Sirius,

I'm married to Ginny Weasley. We are soul bonded and it started when I ran away from the Dursleys at the age of ten and saved her life. I love her a lot I'm thinking of telling her the truth about you is that a good Idea? Anyway am feeling a little weird right now and Guess what Dumbledore and McGonagall are my Grandparents and dad is their son. Anyway how are you? Hope you're safe and guess what I am a multi-animagus I found out last year. My true form is a water phoenix but I can change into any animal I want after that.

See ya

Harry

I tied it to Hedwig and said "this is for Sirius take it to him" she blinked twice which meant she understood and took off out the window. Ginny came up to me from behind and hugged me. I turned to her and said "Ginny I have to tell you something" she asked "what?" I said "Don't Flip but Hermione and I rescue Sirius Black last year from being kissed by a Dementor. He is also my godfather." She gasped but I continued "He told me it was Pettigrew that betrayed my parents if you don't believe me I'll show you what happened that night last year" She smiled "I believe you but I still want to see the proof" I nodded and showed her everything that happened near the end of last year. Then without warning she gave me strangling hug me whispering "That's great so you will be writing to him a lot " I nodded then smiled "want to scare the crap out of your brothers who are in the living area" She nodded I turned in to a phoenix she gasped saying "You also hid this from me"

I nodded my head, and trilled *_take hold of my tail dear and I will flash us downstairs*_ she nodded then when I felt her grab my tail I flashed. When her brothers and Parents saw Ginny appear out of then air they jumped. I trilled and turned back into a human. Ron yelled at me "Bloody Hell Harry you didn't tell us this" Hermione and Ginny laughed and the brothers were in shock to say the least. Mrs. Weasley shook her head. I turned back in to a phoenix then a black cat, and jumped onto her lap. She was startled when she saw this black cat on her lap but my eyes were still green and she noticed I was missing. She said "So Harry you're a multi-animagus"

I nodded then jumped off her lap, turned into a lion walking up to Ginny she patted my head. Then I was turned into a Stag and motion to Ginny to jump on my back. Which she did and then I ran outside. She laughed I chuckled mentally and said

_Having fun honey_

_Yep_

_Jump off so I can become a human again_

She did, and I turned back into a human. I said "maybe instead of a Portkey I can flash all of us to the world cup it will be easier" she asked "will you be able to?" I shrugged "I don't know but it is worth a try. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Percy, Mr. Weasley can you come here for a moment" They all came out and Mr. Weasley asked "what is it Harry?" I said "I was wondering if I could flash us all to the cup but just for Practice to your Quidditch. Now when I change into a phoenix I want every single one of you to grip my Tail" they nodded. I changed into a phoenix I asked Ginny

_Is everyone attached?_

_Yes_

_Ok 1…2…3_

I flashed and we arrived on the Quidditch pitch. I told Ginny to tell them to let go. She relied my instructions and I turned back in to a human. I asked "Is everyone alright?" They nodded and Fred, George and Ron all muttered "I prefer a broom" I laughed and Mr. Weasley said "Harry are you sure about this?" I nodded and he continued "Will you be able to bring to more 4 more with us" I said "I should be able to but who are the others" He told me "Bill, Charlie and the Diggorys" I said "that will be fine" then I turned back and they grabbed my tail I flashed us back to the house. Standing there was Bill and Charlie.

* * *

**A/N Read and Review**


	6. Arrival at Camp and Registration

**A/N I don't own anything**

~Chapter 5~

~Arrival at camp and registration ~

Normal POV

He changed back into a human and stood behind his wife. Ginny ran to her elder brothers and gave them a tight hug then she introduces Hermione. When she got to Harry she pulled him to her side and said "This Bill, Charlie is my Husband Harry Potter we are soul bonded because he saved me when he was 10 from Drowning he has been living here since he was 10 and he is Dumbledore's grandson " Charlie and Bill looked taken aback. They sized him up wearily after awhile Charlie decide he is a good kid and shook Harry's hand and said "Welcome to our family" Bill took a little longer then shook Harry's hand.

~The Next day~

Harry went up to Ginny's room the next day and opened the door after breakfast. He opened her closet and hung up his clothes. After he was done he turned and near jumped. Ginny was sitting on her bed watching him curiously. He said "What?" and walked to her side "Nothing I was just wondering why you were afraid of my elder brothers yet you face Voldemort year 1 and 2?" Harry shrugged " if you were in my place and I yours wouldn't you be afraid if I had 6 older brothers 2 who were big guys" She thought for a moment and said "I see your point" Harry pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her. She opened the lid of the box and saw a complete ruby and diamond engagement ring and a gold wedding band. She asked "Where did you get this Harry?"He smiled and said "Sirius mailed them to me before we left Hogwarts he asked me to open somewhere else. So I went up to the common room and read the letter. He said this" pointing to the ruby and diamond ring "was my Mother's engagement ring" then he pointed at the wedding band and his own which was on his finger already "These on the other hand was my parents wedding bands"

Ginny looked up with tears in her eyes and asked Harry "Can you put them on my finger?" Harry nodded and slid the rings on her Finger. Then he kissed her gently and carefully. He said in a quiet tone "Ginny I love you" she was shocked but replied "I love you too more then anything" just then came a tap on their window it was Hedwig with Sirius's reply. He ran to the window and let Hedwig in. She nipped his ear affectionately then flew to Ginny's shoulder holding her leg out for Harry. He untied the letter and said "Go to where Errol is" She blinked and flew out the window. He opened the Letter and read it to Ginny:

Harry,

Congrats on your marriage you and Ginny make a lovely Couple. As for telling her about me, It's not a good Idea but you should never keep secrets from the one you love no matter how they will react. Only if it is a surprise then you have to keep it from her. But my advice is probably useless right now for I have no doubt what so ever that you already told her. If you are wondering how I know. You forgotten I was your Father's Best Friend (WOOF)

Harry and Ginny laughed

Your father always had trouble keeping things from Lily. I still have a few scars from her hexing. I believe that even if you weren't soul bonded you still would have ended up together. Potter men have and will always fall in love with Red heads. It's got something to do with their Fiery temper and I think you have your mother's temper. I know McGonagall has Black Hair but that was from a spell gone wrong she will for ever have black hair but it use to be red before I "accidently" changed it black and that will never go back to red but she doesn't know. Anyway about Dumbledore being your Grandfather I already knew that but I was not allowed to tell anyone because it wasn't safe since they were years apart. As for me I am fine and Alright. I can't believe you are a multi-animagus but as for your phoenix form I think you're like your Father meaning a stag. Have fun at the world cup.

Buckbeak says hello.

Talk later

Sirius

P.S Give her your mother's rings if you haven't already and say Hi to Ron and Hermione

Harry stood up and said "Lets go down to Ron and Hermione and show them the letter" she nodded and they ran downstairs. They found Ron and Hermione in the living room talking with his brothers. Ron looked up and asked "What were you too doing?"Harry snickered "Ron get your head out of the gutters" Ron spluttered and everyone even the parents who were in the Kitchen laughed and Hermione looked uncomfortable. Harry Continue in a happier note "Padfoot sent me a letter" Ron looked confused as did the others. Harry shook his head "You know who it is Someone who is innocent, Friend of Remus's and my father also a mangy dog animagus" With that Ron and Hermione jumped up and ran over to Harry.

Then he motioned them to follow him and Ginny outside. Once they were outside Harry said "Took you long enough to figure out who I was talking about" Then He handed them the letter. Hermione smiled up at Harry when she finished reading it "Wait till I tell Professor McGonagall who turned her hair black I can't Believe you didn't tell us about the rings what do they look like?" Ginny raised her hand to Hermione who gaped at them. Then Harry said "I have my Father's wedding band and I should Have known Sirius knew about Dumbledore and McGonagall after all he did run away from home and lived with Dad" After lunch they decided to play a game of Quidditch they split into to teams Harry as Seeker, Ginny as Chaser, Bill as Beater and Ron as Keeper they called themselves team Prongs. Then Charlie as Seeker, Hermione as Chaser, Fred as beater and George as Keeper they called themselves Team Padfoot. They played a couple games that lasted til supper. Then the mail came again it was their school letters.

After supper they went to the living room for a little bit to talk with the family then at 10:00pm Mrs. Weasley said to Harry and Ginny "Why don`t you go to bed it looks like you guys are about to fall asleep." They nodded and walked upstairs. After getting their Pjs on not looking at each other they climb into bed and kissed they fell asleep in each others arms.

That night Harry`s scar was burning he opened his eyes in gasp and his hand went to his scar. Ginny heard him and turned on the lamp on her side of the Bed. She turned and cupped his face "Whats wrong?" He said in a pained voice "My scar it is burning" She asked "Has this happened before?" he nodded "First year during exams you should know that you helped me in Potions" She nodded and said "but I didn`t know about your scar burning I was looking in my potion notes for the ingredients." Harry chuckled then got up and wrote another note to Sirius. He turned into a phoenix and asked

_Ginny do you want to accompany me to Sirius I have a gut feeling I know where he is_

_Sure_

She put on some shoes on and a cloak then grabbed his tail feathers then with a flash he appeared in front of Sirius. Sirius jumped back almost knocking down a chair saying "What the…?" Ginny said "Hello Padfoot we have another letter for you" Harry handed the Letter he opened it and said "I have to go to the school Harry`s in danger" Harry Rolled his eyes and changed back to human. Sirius jumped even higher then the first saying "Harry I must be dreaming" Harry laughed and said "Your not and you better not go back to the school Sirius anyway why are you hiding in a house that is almost blown apart" He said "this was where your parents died it is you natural home. Harry walked around and saw all the pictures of his parents and him as a baby. Ginny walked up to him and said "You Alright Harry?"

He nodded and said "I'm fine Dear" he turned to Sirius who was watching them with great interest. Harry almost kicked himself he said "Oh Sorry this is Ginny Sirius my Wife" Sirius Grinned and held out his hand Ginny took it and he said "Welcome to the Potter Family Ginny" Harry looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was almost 2:00am he said "We have to go Sirius we are going to the cup today" Sirius nodded and said "See ya Potters" Harry and Ginny laughed "Bye" Harry turned back into a phoenix and flash him and Ginny back to the burrow. They went back to bed and acted like they were asleep and at about 5:00am the door open and Hermione said "Time to get up" Harry and Ginny both groaned and rolled over.

Hermione who didn't have the patients for them this morning pick up a pillow off the ground and throws it at their head and said "do you want me to get Fred and George?" They jumped out of the bed and said "No, No"

Ginny`s POV

Suddenly a thought hit me Harry saw it and chuckled. He turned in to his phoenix form and flashed us up to Ron`s Room. Harry turned back into a human and we raise our wands and Whispered "_Argumenta_" and water poured onto Ron. Then Harry quickly changed and flashed us back to my room. Suddenly we heard a Scream and bursted out laughing and we couldn`t stop. Finally Harry grabbed some clothes and changed while I was looking in my closet then I got dressed much quicker then he did. Then came a knock on my door and I tore my eyes from Harry who was half naked looking for his shirt I hid and opened it.

Mum was standing there saying "Good you're up can I come in for a minute?" I said "Sure just don't mind Harry he just looking for the shirt he had out" Then I lowered my voice "I took his glasses" Mum chuckled and said "That's what I always use to do sometimes still do" She entered the room laughing at the sight of Harry scrambling around the room blinded. I shut my door and walked up to him holding out his glasses. I tapped him on his shoulder and said "Hun you may want your glasses to see" He shook his head and said "Thanks Gin" and He kissed me on the cheek I giggled.

Then he notice Mum and blushed. She said "Harry I think that's your top on the bed" He looked over there and said "Thanks I was looking for that" She said "I noticed I just came to see if you were finished packing and if it was you who dumped water on to Ron" Harry and I grinned evilly and said "Yep that was us and not yet Mummy can you undetectable expand on my bag so we can put cloth on in it" She smiled and nodded then said the spell "_Expanado" (__**A/N I didn't Know the spell so I made one up)**_ I smiled and said "Thanks Mum" Mum said "No problem and finish packing then come down for breakfast" We nodded.

When Mum left the room he turned to me and said "You are going to pay for that later you could have just gave them but no you decided to let me look everywhere for my shirt" I shrugged "What can I say like Mother like Daughter" He laughed and we packed my bag and went downstairs with it. We arrived into the Kitchen and sitting there was Dad, Fred, George, Ron who was glaring at us, and Hermione. As we sat down Harry asked "Where are the other 3?" Mum said "They will be coming to the cup later on" We nodded then had breakfast quickly. Then dad Folded the Prophet and said "We better get going guys" we nodded and walked outside Harry whispered to me "I will turn in to a stag, first tell me if my scar is still visible then climb onto my back and I give you a ride there maybe you and Hermione because you girls and sit side saddle your legs one side and Hermione the other" I nodded then turned to Hermione and whispered what Harry said she nodded.

Harry transformed into a Stag I saw the scar on his forehead and said "Your scar is visible and you have circles around your eyes for you glasses" he nodded and crouched down. I climb on in to front by his antlers with my legs hanging down on the left. Hermione climb on next and her legs were hanging on the right. Harry stood up quickly and trotted to my father`s side the boys groaned and Ron said "No fair" I shrugged and I saw Hermione's head turn to Ron in what I think was apologetic smile. Ron shrugged. Harry nudged my father who looked at him and laughed saying "Maybe you should have turned in to a horse" Harry shook his head

_No way I don't want to be my aunt_

I laughed at that comment and Hermione asked "What's so Funny Ginny?" I answered her "Harry said No way I don't want to be my aunt" Dad, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione Laughed. Then Dad Stopped A man step up to Dad and Said "Arthur what took you so long?" Dad laughed and said "No body wanted to get out of bed this morning. This is Amos Diggory and this strapping lad must be Cedric am I right?" Cedric said "Yes sir" Then dad introduced us "This is Harry Potter" Harry Crouched down and Hermione and I jumped down from his back then Harry turned back into a human he said "Hi" to the Diggorys shocked faces but dad Continued "This is His wife my daughter Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George" Mr. Diggory said "Nice to meet you all should we look for the Portkey?"

Dad shook his head and said "Harry is a multi animagus he offered to flash us to the cup as a phoenix" they said Ok and Harry transformed in to a phoenix and said to me _Tell them what to do _ did and after we all grabbed his tail Cedric a little hastened. I said " Just grab it. It won`t hurt him" He did then I said to Harry through our bond _We are all have your tail go_. Harry flashed and we arrived at the cup a few meters away from the check in. Harry changed back and walked up to my side and took hold of my hand and we went to the sign in. The wizard there said "Morning Arthur you have a Portkey?"

Mr. Weasley shook his head "No one of my party was born a natural multi animagus he flashed us here" Then man nodded and said "if that's the case go over to Bode there and register" Harry nodded and pulled me to that table he said "Mr. Bode I am a natural animagus I need to sign something" Bode said in a gruff voice "Of Course Name" Harry said "Harry James Potter" Bode's eyes widened then continued

"age"

"14"

"Year born"

"1980"

"School"

"Hogwarts"

"Who are your Parents? Where are they?"

"They were James and Lily Potter died when I was 1"

"Sorry to hear that Animagus shape"

"Naturally a Phoenix but I am a multi animagus can change into any animal"

Bode nodded and said "Ok you are registered enjoy the game" Harry smiled "I will thank you" As we walked away I said "Those were Useless Questions" He said "I agree" We walked up to my family and went to where our spot was. Then dad pulled out the tents and we meaning Me, Harry and Hermione set up the tent. After it was up we went into it. There were two rooms with 1 bed and 2 others with bunk beds. Harry and I chose the first one with one bed and put our stuff in it.

**A/N Read and Review**


	7. The Dark Mark

**A/N I ****don't own anything**

~Chapter 6~

~ The Dark Mark~

Harry's POV

After a couple hours Mr Weasley asked Me, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to go get some water. We picked up a pot and started walking towards the closest water tap. I taped Ginny on the shoulder and Transformed in to a beautiful White stallion.

_I'll let the 3 of you ride me there_

She smiled and said to Ron and Hermione "Hey guys" they said "Yeah" and turned around. They were startled to see me as a horse but I grinned a horse smile. Ginny continued "Harry offered to give us a ride there" Then she turned to me "and Just how are we going to get up there" I rolled my eyes and said

_Create a stool to climb up or I can see if I can crouch_

_Okay_

Then I crouched down Ginny, Hermione and Ron got on sitting the normal way. I asked Ginny to tell Ron to put a hand on either side of Hermione's waist and tell Hermione to take your waist and then you grab hold of my mane. Once they complied I asked Ginny to look at her brother's face for a minute. She did and I snorted Ron and Hermione's faces were bright red. I got up onto my feet and continued walking. We passed a pair of men wearing female muggle night gowns. One of them were complaining about them, Then we passed a family of 3 with to little kids. After we passed a couple more tents someone called "Hermione, Ron, Ginny" I stopped and turned my head it was Oliver Wood the pervious Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.

Hermione and Ron jumped down I figured and then all 3 of them said "Hey Oliver" I thought to Ginny _Tell him I said Hi_ She said "Harry says Hi" Oliver asked "Really where is he?" Ginny tapped me on the back and said "I'm Sitting on him" Oliver looked at me then gasped "it is you Harry can you turn back to a human I told Ginny to relied what I say _I rather not all these people would know who I am _He nodded and said "I'll introduce you some other time to my parents" I nodded and the 4 of us continued to the water tap. We arrived after a few more people said Hi to us. After we got the water I told Ginny to hold on and I galloped back to our camp she squealed in excitement.

Fred and George saw us and started laughing as did Bill, Charlie and Percy. Mr. Weasley looked up and laughed then went back to trying to starting a fire. I shook my head and Ginny asked Bill "Can you help me down I need to get the feeling back into my legs?" He nodded and helped her down and I transformed back to human. I walked up to Mr. Weasley and said "here let me help" I lit the match and started the Fire. By then Ron and Hermione arrived she said to me and Ginny "Oh thanks for ditching us guys" Ginny and I shrugged saying "You need sometime to be alone since you guys were blushing like crazy when Ron had to take your waist Hermione."

Ginny's POV

Fred and George said Together "Really we wish we could have seen that" and Percy, Bill and Charlie laughed at how red their faces were getting. I said "there you go boys that's how red their faces were" Everyone besides the two in questioned laughed. Finally after a long afternoon it was time for the game. We bought some stuff for the game. Then we made our way to the stadium Harry changed in to a black eagle and sat on my shoulder. On our way up the stairs Ron said or I should say complained "Blimy Dad How far up are we?" Then a drawling voice sounded behind me "Well put it this way if it rains you'll be the first to know"

We turned and saw Malfoy Sr. and Jr. looking up at us. I glared really wanting to curse him Harry jumped from shoulder and turned back into a human and he glared at the Malfoys who were in shock and He said in a voice like Ice that literally made me shiver "You know Malfoy I think my life would be much better if you just shut your damn trap about my family because yours is worst I know how you treated Dobby so I wouldn't be talking and almost as worst then you are my Aunt and Uncle and Cousin they hated me and my dead family" I grabbed Harry's arm and said in a soft voice "Harry I would also like to curse the Jackasses but I can't lets just go" He relaxed and smiled at me. He changed back into a eagle and settled on my shoulder.

We walked up and stood at the top waiting for the game to begin. Then Ireland came and made a moving and dancing Leprechaun out of what I think are called Fireworks. Then came the Bulgarians and Every one was shouting Krum. Then Fudge stood up and said in aloud voice "Good evening to each and every one of you and welcome to the 495 Quidditch World Cup let the match begin" We watched the cup Ireland won but Bulgaria caught the snitch. A few hours later death eaters stormed up the camp. We all ran into the forest got separated then the dark mark went up in the sky and we went back to the camp.

Next day at 5:00am we flashed back home. Mum was ecstatic and was openly crying saying she should not have said that stuff to the Twins. Harry and I went up to our room and dumped our stuff on the bed then I pulled Harry into a tight hug and said "I worried what this means Harry I hope Voldemort isn`t coming back" Harry nodded and said "Same here Gin same here but if he does I hope to kill him.

The next day Dad was reading the paper then he said "I knew it..._Ministry blunders...Culprits not apprehended...lax security...Dark Wizards running unchecked...national disgrace..._Who wrote this? Ah... Of course ... Rite Skeeter Molly I have to get to the ministry to clear this up" Mum nodded then Harry picked up the paper and motioned for me, Ron and Hermione to follow him. We follow him up to our room then he read the article to us

**Scenes of Terror at t****he Quidditch World Cup**

If the terrified wizards and witches who waited breathlessly for news at the edge of the woods expected reassurance from the Ministry of Magic, they were sadly disappointed. A Ministry official emerged sometime after the appearance of the Dark Mark alleging nobody had been hurt, but refused to give anymore information. Whether, this statement will be enough to quash the rumours that several bodies were removed from the woods an hour later, remains to be seen.

"Oh Really" I said loudly and Harry asked "Who is this Rite person?" I answered "A complete Cow of a woman she writes lies about every single person" He nodded then said "I think we should go see Grandma and Grandpa so they know we are alright " I agreed and we ran downstairs and said to Mum "Mum we are going to see Minerva and Albus just so they know we are alright we will come home tonight but that's if they don't want us to stay at the school if we are not back by 9:00 can you floo over our luggage" Mum nodded and hugged us and then Harry turned in to his phoenix form and we flashed to the headmasters office at Hogwarts.


End file.
